Forbidden Bond
by Midnight-Fox13
Summary: Naruto and his brother rule the demon kingdom, but something is missing. Naruto must fight to find his mate, before its too late. SasuNaru ItaKyuu future Mpreg
1. First meeting

She walked over to the bleeding man as he lay clutching where his arm used to be.

"Stop please!" he cried as the shadowed figure came closer.

"Did he yell stop as well when you raped him!!" her vicious voice rang out through the room. She snarled and glared at him with her blood red eyes, the eyes of her clan. She took her sword and slashed his shoulder, as he screams for mercy.

"You raped and tortured my sons, and you ask for my mercy?!" She placed her sword at his throat. She grinned cruelly as her eyes shone and blood ran down her cheeks as tears.

"I'll kill every last one of you! You'll pay for what you have done!" Simultaneously the killer and the bleeding man stabbed each other. He died quickly, but she fell to the ground blood dripping of her chin.

"N-No" She whispered as the glow of her eyes died and they returned to their normal amber red.  
The moonlight shone on her unmoving form to show her features. Sun kissed tan skin and blonde hair with blood red and amber streaks through it. To a normal person she was beautiful. A pair of light footsteps was heard coming round the corner. You could hear young children crying for their mother as they opened the door and came upon the scene. Both boys stopped and the taller one covered his younger brother's eyes.

"Mother no!" the younger one cried. Blood was dripping down his cheeks from three cuts on both sides of his face, looking like whiskers. He had tan skin and blonde hair like his mother, but the azure blue eyes of his father. He looked to be around the age of six, his brother ten years old. The older brother held him as he cried, crying silent tears of his own. He has the skin and eyes of their mother, but his father's red mane.

"Shh Naruto, it'll be okay, she can't die now. Iruka will come help us, it'll all be…" he stopped as larger and louder footsteps came from behind them. The younger one, Naruto, grew quiet and his eyes widened.

"Kyuubi..." The older brother, Kyuubi, grabbed his hand and led him to the closet. He pulled him in and locked the doors as the figures came into the room. Kyuubi held his hand over Naruto's mouth, making sure to stay silent and hidden.

The larger man was one of the men that tortured the two boys. A smaller younger boy also entered after the man. Kyuubi closed his eyes pushing back the fresh memories. The larger man laughed as they walked over to their fallen comrade and their mother.

"Well the queen is dead, too bad she killed him. He was a good solider, oh well there's always so many volunteers to fight the demons!" He laughed cruelly while kicking her dead body. His accomplice held a grim expression as he scanned the room. Slowly he walked around and scanned the area. He came by the closet and Kyuubi noticed the boy was young, around his age of only 10. The older man quirked and eyebrow and followed the boy with his eyes.

"Uchiha what are you doing?" The boy continued to ignore him as he got closer to the closet.

The boy still did not reply him. The larger man got angry and drew his sword.

"You should remember what rank you are and also the level of skill I posses." The young boy's voice rang out as the man stepped toward him. He hissed out the boys name "Itachi" And he sheathed his blade. Itachi continued his search as his eyes met surprised amber ones through the gap in the closet doors. He looked down to see the crying blonde boy in his arms. He quietly sniffed the air and closed his eyes. When he opened them Itachi was showing Kyuubi his Sharingan. Kyuubi relaxed and his eyes held gratitude in them. Itachi deactivated his clan's power and returned to his partner.

"I've searched the room, no ones here. The kits must have escaped to some other room." His voice held no emotion. The other huffed and replied "Well we better go south to the gate before they get there, no ones protecting it right now." He went to leave the room, but Itachi interrupted them.

"No we should head north, that's where their instincts will tell them to go." The other said nothing before taking off.

"Run to the Southern gate no one is there, I'll buy you as much time as I can get. Run and don't stop, run south." He took off after his partner, and left the boys in darkness.

Here's the first chapter hope you like it there is more to come!!

Kakeru-chan


	2. future years, both sides

A blonde young man ran through the forest making sure that no one followed him. As he reached his destination he placed his palms together and scanned the area for the enemy. Quickly he made the designated hand signs. As he did this the woods around moved and changed shape in front of him. Where there were trees, now a door lay open for him. He ran inside to meet guards who nodded and smirked as he flashed a bright genuine smile. The light showed his sunshine blonde hair and tan skin. He wore goggles over his eyes and ran at an immeasurable speed.

Moments later he reached the town he was heading for. Many different varieties of people roamed the streets. Some looked like normal people, but they just looked that way. This village was known as the Village Hidden Under the Moon, also known as the Demon Village. After a few blocks he slowed down and grinned at the castle before him.

"Iruka!" He yelled to the guard at the gate. He ran over to meet the man and glomped him in surprise.

"Naruto-sama!" Naruto laughed and removed his goggles to show his bright azure blue eyes. He laughed at Iruka and helped him up.

"Miss me?" He asked the guard while batting his eyelashes. The scared young boy was now a bright sixteen year old. He was a good 5 11' with toned muscles and a spirit of fire. He was now a protector, a ninja, of the village. They protected the king and did the regular ninja things for the villages that accepted them.

"Hey Iruka, how's Kyuubi?" Iruka's smile faltered a little, and the blonde knew his answer before any words were said. Naruto's eyes saddened and gave a sad smile. His brother had fallen into a coma a few months before, fighting the men that had killed his mother. They hadn't been able to awaken him in the three months of constant healing. It was as if his mind just shut down.

"The same as always, I'm sorry Na-"

"Well that's all depressing and stuff, but let's go eat!" His cheerful expression cam back as he dragged the other man into town.

---***to the Uchiha's***---

A young boy around the age of seventeen trained in the field that their village had. They were demon hunters known as the Akatsuki. His raven black hair moved wildly in the range of movements he made. He was fighting a slightly taller male who also adorned a head of raven black hair and coal black eyes. His hair was slightly longer pulled back in a pony tail at the base of his neck. He appeared to be around twenty, twenty-one. He dodged as the younger male threw a kunai knife at him.

"You'll never get any better otouto unless you get faster" he smirked as his younger brother seethed.

"How about we just fight out in the open Itachi?" He frowned and walked over to his confused brother.

"Sasuke I've told you before, we can't because if they knew we were Uchiha they would kill us." Sasuke looked to the sky above them. The clouds were full and farther away; he could see a storm coming.

"Why would they kill us?" Itachi ruffled his brother's hair and told him a story.

"Okay I told you this once when you were younger, but now I will explain it more. We are from the Uchiha clan, a clan of wolf demons. We used to live in the secret demon village and were great princes of our clan." He saw Sasuke's eyes widen.

"You just said we were half!" he exclaimed in a loud whisper.

"Well we're not; both of us are the last of our clan, the princes of the wolves. The Akatsuki can not know about this. Thankfully you haven't had to go on any hunts where you've actually killed. They'll take you out on your eighteenth birthday. I want to get you out before then, okay?" Sasuke nodded.

"You know about our eyes, well that is our heritage. Before our clan died, you were promised, at birth, to the youngest child of our father's best friend, The King and Queen of the Fox demons or the Uzumaki clan. Sadly both of them died trying to protect our home village, the Village Hidden Under the Moon. I met the sons of Kushina and Minato once right before they died, I saved them when they were captured at the base, and you were around seven. They rushed you out, but I was already a leader so I had to go recapture them." He looked into Sasuke's eyes with determination and worry.

"At the eve of your eighteenth birthday, we must leave this place and return to our village. I've sent Kyuubi, The eldest son, the details about my plans around six months ago, but I have yet to hear back from him. Tomorrow I'm going to give you the way and the hand signs to get into the village. After around ten minutes they'll notice we're missing, which is why you must get faster in the next month otouto. Now that you know what is coming and of our true heritage we must get your speed above mine or at least close to mine." Sasuke nodded his head and raced his brother through the forest.

Yayayayaya number two is up! I'll have the next chapter soon promise!!

Kakeru-chan


End file.
